


Forever and ever and –

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [128]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, creepy is as creepy does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: I'm still your friend, Sam.





	Forever and ever and –

**Author's Note:**

> A random drabble, because, why not!

You are so very sad now, Sam, the worst you've ever been. You made yourself believe that, by coming back, you'd save their lives. Maybe you'd also save yourself. You're gone and buried now, Sam, and what have you got to show for it? _She_ resents you, _He_ can't stand the sight of you. None of your team respects you, you're never going to fit in. You should have listened to me, Sam. You were better off, there. You were still a real boy.

I'm still your friend, Sam. All I need is for you to let me back in.


End file.
